


11:16 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears were released from Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he sobbed after a former victim of Unity recognized the preacher.





	11:16 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears were released from Reverend Amos Howell's eyes as he sobbed after a former victim of Unity recognized the preacher and injured him.

THE END


End file.
